The Usual
by Nu' Classic
Summary: *One Shot* Bill and Joel have a special friendship. It may not be Bill's ideal situation or even Joel's. However it's their usual routine.
1. chapter 1

There were three rules Bill always followed when dealing with Joel. One, he always made sure he had whisky which was Joel's favorite. Two, he never brought up Tess. His last rule was the hardest one to follow. He never allowed himself to get too attached to Joel before he left. Because, he would always leave after their adventures were done.

This time Joel had showed up the day before in need of some supplies and a place to crash for a couple days. He was still doing odd jobs here and there for extra rations and loot, and this time he had gone through all his ammunition and shivs halfway through his mission. Of course he had found a wat to make it Bill's though.

Joel was always eager to mooch off of him, but he couldn't lie he enjoyed the unannounced visits. Especially the end after the work was done.

Bill still remembered how it started. It was about a year after Tess had been murdered by the fireflies. Joel had came to him looking for some gadgets to run an attack on a firefly compound. After Bill set him up Joel had drank a little too much and passed out on the couch. Bill couldn't help but admire Joel's sexy bare chest.

The scars telling a story of a man who could do anything. Bill would go to the next room and find his favorite dildo and begin to ride it thinking of Joel. After a few minutes Bill's movement from being a heavier man must have awoke Joel because he walked right into the room. Bill had been scared Joel would be disgusted and leave awarkdly. Instead Joel had grabbed him and bent him over an aged table, stuffing his large cock Inside of Bill's pluse size ass. He had known then how long Joel had been without because it only took ten thrusts before he felt Joel's cum fill his insides. After it was over Joel had got dressed and said goodbye.

Bill had thought it would only be a one time thing, but Joel had visited him six times in the years following and every time it was the same. Joel would drink, then he would make his way to Bill's bed and pound him till he got the release a man like him needed .

Now it was time once again. Bill laid inbed naked. Holding his legs open so his slightly gaping hole would be perfectly displayed for Joel. He had figured out that Joel must have enjoyed fucking him, because his ass could take Joel's full length and girth. Joel stumbled im the room smelling like the whisky and wasted no time diving in.

He admired Bill's hole for a few seconds and a slight grin growing on his face. One that made Bill's cock leak pre cum. Joel pulled out his cock and lined up at the entrance. He took a deep breath before slamming into Bill. The feeling of Joel was everything to Bill. The feel of Joel's rough hands holding his ankles. The hair of his stomach brushing along his, and of course his cock sliding in and out. Joel didn't take his time like usual, he must really be in need of it Bill thought. Joel just pounded away. Each stroke bringing his cock almost out except for the tip, before slamming it back in. "Oh fuck yeah." Joel seldom talked during their hookups, bit when he did it drove Bill's insides crazy.

Joel pick up his speed even more, the lustconsuming him. The need to release building. Bill decided to try something different this time. "You love fucking my juicy mound Joel? Claim it Joel, oh I fucking love that cock." Bill's words must have did a special trick. Joel went deep against him, allowing Bill to wrap his legs around his waist. Bill ran his hands through Joel's hair as Joel sucked on one of his man tits. "Ohh, fuckk." Joel's whole body stiffened as he thrusted one final, hard time into Bill. He shot probably the biggest load Bill had ever felt from him. Unlike usual Joel stayed inside of Bill for a few minutes after and Bill kept his legs around Joel. He knew this wouldn't last. Joel would get up soon and be gone. He didn't care though. He loved it. It was their usual.


	2. Chapter 2: Joel's perspective

Joel didn't consider himself gay, or bi, or whatever terms Milliniels used before the outbreak. Joel loved women and he fucking loved pussy. had his fair share of wet cunts throughout his 50 years. Joel didn't need to argue that with anyone, or even himself. Still he knew what he did with Bill was anything but ordinary.

It started one night 6 years ago, Joel had been staying with Bill after Tess was murdered. For the first few weeks things were normal between the two. During the day they would check the traps throughout town, and place new ones if needed. They would salvage parts and supplies and ofcourse kill any infected they encountered.

Nights were usually filled with empty cans of beans, Bill's government conspiracy theories, and the faint sound of traps going off throughout the evening. Things got complicated as the weeks went on however.

At night Bill would retire to his room and strange creaks would drift down stairs awakening Joel throughout the night.

Joel tried to ignore it the best he could, but eventually curioisity got the best of him. One day while Bill was still out. Joel crept upstairs to try and see what could be making the noise. He expected to find some rotting floor boards, not a old shoe box labeled "Property of Bill". Joel knew Bill didn't like people touching his stuff but he couldn't resist to open.

Joel was shocked to find a 10 inch dildo and a bottle of lube in the box. Joel knew Bill was gay, but where had he found this stuff? The dildo had a suction cup end to it. scanning the room Joel could see a stain on one of the walls. Now it made sense. The noise at night was bill riding the dildo while it was attached to a wall.

Joel put the box back where he found it and had decided to not bring uo noise to bill. However, Joel couldn't get the thoughts outta his head. The dildo was the same length and girth of his own cock. He didn't want to think like that, but he knew why he was. He hadn't fucked anyone since Tess's passing back at the capital. It had been nearly 2 months. That kind of time would make a man have strange thoughts.

A few days passed and Joel knew what needed to be done. He had been drinking all evening, the bottle of whisky Bill had found days before. Joel didn't want to do this, but he needed to. He needed the release, and he needed that damn floor to stop creaking at night.

It had been 15 mins since Bill retired upstairs and Joel waited to hear the first couple creaks. With that he made his way up the stairs. He stalled a minute outside Bill's door, gathering the nerve to open it.

Bill was suprised, but Joel left no time for a awkward conversation.

It amazed him how good Bill's hole felt. Joel had never had a woman that could take all ten inches, yet Bill's cunt took it all. It was looser than a pussy, but still tight around his cock, it was warmer than any thing he had been inside of, and it was even wet. The whole thing probably lasted 5 mins, and Bill looked like he enjoyed every second.

Bill never stopped moaning, even when Joel placed a hand around his throat and squeezed. Bill didn't touch himself at all, Joel assumed shocked by the encounter all together. Joel would end up releasing his load inside Bill's cunt. Reality had set in quickly. He was dressed and downstairs in a matter of seconds. He slept good that night, but was gone by morning.

Joel had told himself it was a one time thing, but he always would return every 6 months or so to visit Bill and get what he needed.


End file.
